Computing devices can include any number of components such as graphics processing units, storage devices, cameras, sensors, sensor hubs, and the like. In some examples, components can be included in stackable carrier boards. For example, a computing device may include any suitable number of carrier boards that are electronically coupled in a stackable topology. Accordingly, the components of a computing device can be modified by removing or adding a carrier board from the stack of electronically coupled carrier boards. In some embodiments, the removal of components can include removing any suitable hot pluggable device such as a storage device, a digital camera, or a sensor, among others.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.